Advancements in computer technology have changed the way people interact with one another and how people go about their daily lives.
Users frequently own, or have associated with them, more than one user device. For example, a user may have a mobile phone, a television, a personal computer, a PDA, etc. This disclosure identifies and addresses concerns related to flexibility in terms of communication handling with respect to multiple user devices, among other things.